


Killer

by Theonewithmanynames



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Space, Blood, Character Death, Execution, Gen, Gun Violence, Knives, Murder, Possession, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewithmanynames/pseuds/Theonewithmanynames
Summary: It's been so long since Anti had brand new puppets... may as well play a game with them.Can he kill everyone without getting caught?
Relationships: JS300 & Chase Brody, Jacksepticeye & Jackieboy Man, Jameson Jackson & Doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off "Killer" by The Hoosiers
> 
> "You're flesh and blood, but what's underneath?  
> Don't turn out the lights  
> Kiss yourself goodnight cause there's a killer  
> And he's coming after you."

Anti gasped as vision returned to him, letting his new body direct him in how he needed to move it to keep it semi-functional. He took a second to just breathe, settling into his new puppet; he couldn’t remember the last time he had this much brain power at his disposal.

A brown figure moved rapidly towards him, but the new memories available to him told him that it was someone familiar and trusted - a packmate (‘friend’), likely intending to help, not harm.

“Jack! You good, mate?!”

“‘m fine,” he managed to vocalize, “suit’s not even scratched.”

Like a physical barrier like _this_ would do anything to stop something like _him_.

He stumbled a bit getting up - give him a break, do you have any idea how complicated bipedal movement was? - and ‘Angus’ steadied him.

“You sure you’re fine?”

“Adrenaline dump,” he claimed, which wasn’t inaccurate.

Angus made him sit down as the biologist investigated Anti’s last body, making sure that it was actually dead (unnecessary, it had been dead long before any of Jack’s blaster shots hit it) and loading it onto a sled to make it easier to carry. At least it gave him the opportunity to think, familiarize himself with this new brain’s thought patterns and memories. 

This was the most interesting thing to happen in a long time; Jack’s species, ‘humans’ had the tools available to travel unimaginably large distances, between stars even, and had come here looking for planets that had or could sustain life in order to expand, like any good species should. 

However, humans had not encountered life like him before. In fact, they didn’t appear to have a word for what his species did. They possessed bodies, like ‘demons’, in order to feed off of the resources of the host and its population so they could reproduce, like ‘viruses’. 

The closest word in Jack’s vocabulary to describe what he was, he found, hiking to the humans’ star ship, was **IMPOSTER.**

The thing was, Anti was kind of terrible at what his species did. Pretending to be whoever his host was, sure, he was as good as any other ‘imposter’, maybe even better, but staying put? Unnoticeable? Not gonna happen. He’d burn through communities with his constant ‘unnecessary’ murders, and had to change shape quite often as a result. Still, he enjoyed such things, and elders would point him out to young ones as an example of what not to do, ‘the Antithesis of what it meant to be one of them’. 

(Jokes on them, it had made him ridiculously powerful for someone who had only just reached majority.)

So while immersing himself in human culture had been incredibly interesting, and the trip to the Medbay was very helpful, he was bored after only a few short hours.

The crew would trickle in and out of the ship, bringing in samples from his home planet and “stretching their legs”, but it appeared that this was not to last, as there were plans to take off in the morning, returning to a much larger star ship waiting close by - for a given value of ‘close’ - along with other shuttles doing the same on the other planets and moons of his solar system.

On the one hand, a much larger population of humans awaited him, along with the possibility of whole other planets with life that he had never mimicked before; It was winning the genetic lottery to get his offspring onto another planet, where they would likely spread practically unchecked, let alone several planets.

On the other hand, he had never been one for kids anyway, and his likelihood of being able to stay undetected in an enclosed population for that long was unlikely, given his track record, while also being unbearably boring. Best for his continued survival that he not leave the planet.

Besides, from the sound of it, many more human puppets would be coming to explore his home.

++++++++++

He waited until he was sure that all the crew were inside the ship, everyone except the ‘night shift’ settled down for rest, before doing something that he wasn’t sure he could replicate. 

He slipped into Electrical, put his hands on the main transformer, and unleashed a huge burst of power. He tried to make it last for as long as possible, to do the most damage to the ship, but could only keep it up for about ten seconds. It was good enough though, based on the way the room was pitch black, and yet there were no alarms or even emergency lights. It didn’t matter - he had ways of seeing that were better than human eyes anyway.

He slinked back towards Crew Quarters, more tired than he could remember feeling ever, muscles quivering at the high current they had been forced to endure.

“Hellooo?” a voice moaned, and based on the unusual way it lilted, it was Robbie, the Sanitation Officer. The purple-suited man was shuffling down the hallway with a hand on the wall to help guide him. His eyes, unseeing in the darkness, looked in Anti’s direction but not quite directly at him, likely only tracking him by the sound of his footsteps.

The imposter took out his blaster, and shot the other directly between the eyes, before walking off towards the captain’s quarters, barely having missed a beat.

He was shaken awake some time later - by Security Officer Mann, based on the blurry red jumpsuit.

“Jack! Captain, there’s been a problem.”

“Jackie? What? What’s wrong?” He murmured, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and moving to pull his boots on. It seems that someone managed to get the lights back on.

“There was some sort of power surge at around 2300, totally fried our systems - it’s a miracle that Life Support was relatively untouched-” _now there was an idea,_ he thought, as the other lead him towards the cafeteria, “I was able to get most of the essentials back online myself, but when I went to retrieve Officer Brody to assess the rest of the damage, I found… I found Officer Zombie, dead in Crew Quarters.”

Anti let himself stumble a bit, and turned to look at the man in a way that would imply shock. When they arrived at the cafeteria, only a few crew members were already there; Medical Officer Schneeplestein, in Cyan, Electrical Officer Brody, in Yellow, and the shuttle’s Android, JS300, in Black. Officer Mann turned back, presumably to wake the rest of the crew.

“Doctor?” Anti started, flawlessly playing the part of a concerned captain, “I- I hear Robbie’s dead. What happened?”

“He was shot.”

“You mean it wasn’t the power surge?”

“It could be that whoever killed him set off the power surge to ensure there would be no witnesses,” JS300 added, “or they simply took advantage of the situation.”

A couple more of the crew filed in, Engineering Officer Flynn, in Orange, and Communications Officer Magnificent, in Pink.

“And what exactly is the situation?” Anti asked, “Officer Mann said almost every system is down?”

“A shit ton of wiring was melted and needs replacing, the reactor needs to be restarted, the power distributor needs recalibrating, O2 needs more power, Comms still needs to be restarted, and in order to take off in the morning we need to rechart the course, prime the shields, and fuel and align the engines.” Several people paused to stare at Brody, who only gazed back with soul deep exhaustion, “There may be more damage that I can’t see because the maintenance tunnels are conducting enough current to put any living personnel into cardiac arrest.”

“If we were to divy up these tasks, how long would it take to be flight-ready?”

“Five, six hours?”

Jackie returned then, with the last of the crew, and Anti took a deep breath, pretending to think.

“Henrik, you said Robbie was shot?” The doctor gave him a grim nod, “That at least clears Chase then, since he wasn’t allowed a gun after…”

There was a moment of awkward silence.

“Brody, start assigning tasks, but please keep in mind everyone’s varying skills. Everyone else,” Anti sighed, as if this was difficult to say and not a well thought out plan to sew conflict throughout the crew, “place your guns on the table, pointed at yourself.”

Everybody hesitated a second, but complied. Anti’s own gun was nearly out of charge, from when he attacked Jack, but so was Officer Mann’s, and both JS300 and JJ (the cook, in Blue) appeared to have fired their weapons.

“Captain Spedicey fired his weapon in defence of himself while out collecting samples with me,” Angus jumped in, and Anti had to stamp down the sudden urge to giggle, “a wild animal jumped at him and he damn near emptied his clip into it before it dropped - Dr. Schneeplestein can confirm.”

The doctor quietly agreed, and Jackie quickly laid out his own defense.

“I did some target practice outside this afternoon, and have not fired my pistol since. It was me who fixed the lights, and then reported the body.”

“To be fair,” Marvin said, “that doesn’t clear you, because the only ones on the night shift are you, Robbie, and Schneep, and Doc doesn’t leave the Medbay. If you didn’t report the body, you would be the main suspect.”

There was a tense silence.

“Jackie,” Anti said softly, “is there anyone who can vouch for you?”

“No,” the other choked out, “JJ? JS300?”

JJ started signing, but was interrupted by the android loudly declaring “I don’t have to tell you.”

Chaos ensued. There were several demands for an explanation. A few people defended their Security Officer’s character. JJ was frantically trying to get everyone to calm themselves, to no avail.

“HEY!” Anti called, supposedly to regain order, truely to regain control. “Without any more information, this will only turn into a case of ‘he said, she said’. So unless anyone else has any more relevant information, collect your list of tasks from Brody so we can take off in the morning and get HQ to handle this.”

Everyone looked like chastised children, and no one made to share anything else, so he dismissed them.

Alright - one down, eight to go - who to kill next?

++++++++++

Anti swipes a knife from the kitchen, both because everybody saw how many shots his pistol had left, and because killing the same way over and over would get boring. Then, now aware of his time limit, he slit the throat of the first person he came across that had been confirmed innocent by the crew. It would be helpful to leave suspicious people alive for now, so he has scapegoat options later.

He licked the blood off the knife as Flynn took his last wheezing breath, putting the blade back in it’s scabbard and tucking it back out of sight before walking away as if nothing was wrong. As he arrived at Communications, almost on the complete opposite side of the ship, Marvin informed him that their comms were back online, but the emergency lights and about half the cameras were permanently fried.

He took a few minutes to update HQ on the situation - as any good captain should, nevermind that he hadn’t done any tasks yet - before Officer Brody’s voice crackled through the local channel.

“Fuck! Shawn- he’s dead, Upper Engine!”

The radio went wild, everybody clambering for information, but fell silent with but a word from their captain.

“Quiet!” He dropped his voice then, like he was devastated, “Schneep, you and Brody take the body to Medical, see what information you can get. Everybody else… drop what you’re doing, back to the cafeteria.”

There were a couple quiet confirmations, and he stalked off, stashing his knife between a couple crates as he passed through storage, just in case he needed to empty his pockets. He was one of the last to arrive, and he slumped forward in his seat and covered his eyes, perfectly conveying a man with a heavy emotional burden. As Chase and Henrik arrived, Anti took a deep breath.

“Doctor, you have the floor.”

“Flynn’s neck was slit - he was still bleeding, couldn’t have been dead longer than five minutes.”

“Chase,” Jackie started, “You were the one that found the body; did you see anybody in the area?”

“No,” the man said simply. It looked like he either wanted a stiff drink or to break down crying. Or both.

“Could we check the cameras?” Angus asked.

“Archive system was fried during the power surge,” _that’s convenient,_ “Live stream only.”

“Who would have access to a knife?” Marvin threw out.

“There are a few surgical blades in Medbay, but they are locked up, and I would have noticed anyone attempting to pilfer one.”

“What about the kitchen?”

Everyone looked over to JJ, who looked a bit defeated - having given up on joining the conversation without anyone directing attention to him - and he signed ‘Kitchen knives are not locked away. Anyone could have walked in and grabbed one.’

The crew looked at each other with fear and suspicion, and Anti covered his face in a way that would look like he was overwhelmed and exhausted, but was really so he wouldn’t break into laughter.

“Do we have any solid evidence against anyone?’ he asked, and got various negatives. _Excellent,_ he gave a huge sigh, “Alright, we have eight hours to fix the shuttle to make it to the rendezvous, so everyone back to your tasks, but stay sharp and don’t take too many unnecessary risks. If you see something, say something. And Chase, I’m giving you permission to carry a sidearm, for your safety, don’t… don’t do anything stupid. Everyone dismissed.”

Most people idled, reluctant to leave the safety of the group, with the exception of JS300, who immediately stomped off towards the lower deck. A couple pairs left together, including Henrick and Chase, presumably to get a gun for the latter, and Marvin and Angus. As Anti was preparing to depart himself, Jackie approached him, and he hoped that it wasn’t to pair up.

“JS300 has been behaving strangely, acting aggressive and uncooperative,” (that might be a bit Anti’s fault - he has noticed that the ship’s technology does tend to glitch around him if he’s not paying attention,) “I’m going to Security to watch him on the cameras - or at least what’s left of them.”

“Okay,” Anti said, “I’m going to Comms, I’ll give a quick update to HQ, and then head up towards Navigation to prime the shields and rechart our course.”

++++++++++

As he walked to Communications, Anti paid attention to which cameras had their lights on and which did not. It seemed that the one outside Admin was still functioning, but any others that might have watched his walk were dead. He was mildly disappointed to find Comms empty, Marvin having buddied up with Angus for the moment, but it wouldn’t have been smart to kill in the place he had just told Security Officer Mann he would be going to anyway, so he’d just have to deal.

After another quick update to HQ, he took a left, towards the back of the ship, rather than a right, towards Nav, like he said he would, ready to drop in on Jackie if he came across a camera that worked.

Surprisingly, he met no surveillance, and he paused outside of Electrical as he faintly heard Officer Brody cursing. _It’d probably take a while for anybody to find a body in there,_ he thought, picturing all the shadowed corners. The imposter slipped inside.

“How are we looking, Chase?” he murmured lowly from the doorway.

Brody jumped, but relaxed as he saw it was just ‘Jack’.

“Captain-” the other breathed, “behind schedule, unsurprisingly.”

“And you?” Anti asked, and the crewmate turned back to the mess of wires he was fixing to avoid eye contact. He took the opportunity to slide up behind the man, one eye on the borrowed gun.

“What do you think?” Chase muttered, angry in a half-hearted sort of way, while the captain drew the other’s weapon from it’s holster on his hip unnoticed.

“Afraid,” Anti said simply, shooting the other in the temple as he turned, not even giving him the chance to face his attacker.

Two sets of footsteps jogged down the hallway outside, possibly alerted by the sound of gunfire, and the alien quietly cursed to himself, looking for a quick escape. While he could take on two humans no problem, it would take a lot of the fun out of this game he was playing, and if he could avoid it he would.

The slatted cover of the maintenance tunnels caught his eye, and he remembered what the dead man at his feet had said about the current running through them. He dropped the stolen blaster and dived for them. As expected, his physical body didn’t enjoy the electricity, heart seizing and muscles jerking, but he drank it in like a cup of particularly strong coffee.

He listens as Angus reports the body, shuffling over to the access panel to Security as silently as possible. He catches the tail end of Jackie running out, swearing up a storm, and moves to Medical, content that he will not run into any more surveillance for the time being. Schneep has already left to retrieve the corpse, and Anti quickly dashes out, scrambling to the cafeteria. His limbs quiver from the experience, but it almost feels like the buzz of adrenaline, or caffeine.

_I cannot believe I got away with that,_ he thinks.

The crew returns to the cafeteria on their own this time, only finding their captain face down at the table, shaking like he’s suppressing sobs. When the meeting starts, he wipes at his face to complete the illusion.

“ _Please_ tell me we have _something_ ,” Anti croaked, voice rough from the current, but many assumed was due to his ‘crying’.

“Marvin and I were going to fuel the engines when we heard a gunshot,” Angus explained, “we rushed to Electrical, where we found Officer Brody dead - shot by his own weapon. We didn’t see anybody nearby, but Officer Mann arrived shortly after we reported the body.”

“I was in Security,” Jackie declared, “and guess what? Right before you found the body, the motion trigger for the vent in Electrical went off!”

There were a couple gasps as everyone recognized what the security officer was claiming - JS300 had been close with Chase, it was shocking to think he murdered the man.

“I didn’t kill anyone! I was realigning the lower e-engine!” JS300 yelled, voice glitching a little.

“I sure as shit didn’t see you there,” Jackie screamed back, “but if you really were, why didn’t you investigate the gunshot, and why didn’t you come when Chase was reported dead in Electrical?”

“I finished my task, because Officer Brody would have been dead regardless.”

It was that sentence - distant and uncaring, so unlike the android they knew before - that cemented it in the minds of the remaining crewmates. Security Officer Mann had to hold JS300 down as Marvin deactivated him. His motionless body was carried to Communications for the time being, and the crew dispersed, shaken but relaxing now that they thought the killer had been caught.

++++++++++

Anti gave the android a good zap on his way out of Comms - perhaps unnecessary, but he’d really rather be certain that the tin can could never get back up. He stood in front of the shields console for a while, taking his time with it, watching any passing crew for an opening. 

He followed the path that he said he would last round, but “hadn’t had time to”. The camera in front of Navigation was off, but the imposter was pretty sure that it was one of the few still working, so he kept an eye on it. Poking his head into O2 for a moment, which could be passed off as lingering paranoia if need be, he found Angus alone, finishing redirecting power there.

This may be risky, but…

He snuck up behind the other and swiftly twisted the man’s head to the side, somewhat clumsily snapping his neck. He quickly dashed to Navigation, ready to claim he was searching the area for suspects if the camera was on or he ran into anyone. Neither happened, and he slid into the navigator’s chair and began to chart the course the shuttle would likely never take.

Security Officer Mann passed by about fifteen minutes later, likely on one of his usual rounds, heading towards the body. Anti offered him a tight smile, tired but friendly. As expected, less than thirty seconds later, cursing poured out of his comm unit.

“Shit! Fuck fuck fuck fuck- Body in O2; Jack, Schneep, get over here- it’s Angus.”

The captain ran the short distance and Henrik was quick to sprint in from the other side, trauma bag over his shoulder. Jackie didn’t say anything as the doctor confirmed that the biologist was dead, and sent Anti to Medical to get a stretcher. 

The mood of the cafeteria was scared yet somber as an empty gurney was carried through it, then ferried back full. When that was done, and just five people sat at the table, silence reigned for a moment.

“Maybe we should just rename the Medbay to the Morgue,” the doctor muttered, and the quiet broke.

“I was doing a loop of the ship, fixing some of the wiring, when I found Angus in O2. Captain, you were the only one I saw in the area, what did you see?”

“I was in Nav,” Anti said, “I didn’t go any farther than that, didn’t even think to _look-_ ”

He took a second to choke up. If Jackie was going to be the furious prosecutor, he’d step back to play the grieving friend. He had a tentative plan on how to end this game.

“Henrik,” the imposter whimpered, “how did Angus die? If I had just- is there any way I could have saved him?”

“His neck was snapped… based off where it was broken, I’d say his respiratory system was paralized. He’d had suffocated in a few minutes, but… it was unlikely even CPR would have saved him, and he’d have been on a ventilator for the rest of his life.”

Anti curled into himself and shuttered, and Marvin somewhat awkwardly reached over to rub his back, offering what comfort he could. In truth, the alien was suppressing giggles at how ironic it was that the man had suffocated in O2 of all places.

“Where was everyone?” Officer Mann demanded.

“I was with Henrik in the back of the ship, restarting the reactor,” Marvin said, and when the doctor confirmed, Jackie whipped around to JJ.

“What about you, huh? Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you never gave a reason for firing your weapon at the first meeting!”

‘I tried! Nobody would pay attention!’

“You’ve never let your muteness keep you quiet before, JJ,” Marvin pointed out regretfully, “if you had really wanted it, you’d have found a way to get everyone’s attention. Whistle, clap, slam on the table - you’ve let yourself fade into the background on purpose.”

“Captain, your verdict?”

“I don’t know, Jackie, I just don’t know - nothing makes sense; what about the vent sensor? JS300?”

“Perhaps there have actually been two killers among us, while we have only been searching for one… ” the doctor sighed, “Raise of hands, who all believes it’s JJ?”

Officer Mann, Officer Magnificent, and Doctor Schneeplestein all raised their hands.

‘Henrik?’

“I’m sorry James, it’s just… you’re the most suspicious.” 

“So what do we do with him?” Marvin asked, “ I mean, it’s not like we have a holding cell.”

“What else is there to do with a murderer?” Jackie uttered darkly, “An eye for an eye.”

“Are you suggesting we execute him?” Anti whispered disbelievingly. _Holy shit, this is going even better than I expected._

“If we let him walk, he’ll just kill one of the rest of us.”

“There’s gotta be another way - how much more until the ship is ready to take off?” the imposter fished.

They consulted Chase’s original list; the crew had managed to fix comms, recalibrate the power distributor, redirect the needed power to O2, and prime the shields. However, most of the tasks remained half done, interrupted by the repeated deaths and meetings.

In the end, JJ’s fate was sealed. He tried to appeal to them, but his frantically signing hands were restrained by Marvin, who clumsily forced the man to his knees. The cook tried to plead mercy with his eyes as the security officer drew his gun, but Henrik and Anti clung together, hiding their faces in each other’s shoulders.

Only four people walked out of the cafeteria.

Jackie left through Storage, ducking into Electrical to finish the last of the wiring. Marvin went with him to finish fueling and aligning the engines. Henrik left the cafeteria towards the back of the ship, putting the body away in the Medbay before going to the Reactor to finish the reboot sequence. Anti left the opposite way, to finish charting the course in Navigation. 

He simply pushed the enter button, having only been using it as an alibi, and thought for a moment.

He was the only one on this side of the ship, but if he could get someone, preferably Marvin, over here, he could easily pin the murder on Jackie, who has been agressively pointing fingers at all the wrong people and wouldn’t have a good alibi.

He grabbed his knife from its hiding place in storage, and slipped into Comms. He gave the console a good zap, more like the one he gave JS300 than the one he gave the ship. Then went and hid in the corner to wait.

When the Communications Officer entered, he went directly to the panel, and Anti slunk up behind him, roughly put a hand over his mouth, and stabbed the man in the kidney. 

Marvin screamed of course, but the muffled sound didn’t travel outside the room, and the imposter responded by stabbing again and again and again, until he was sure the man was dead. Finally, he dropped the knife next to the body, fixed his sabotage, and began blubbering into his comm unit.

The doctor was quick to arrive, and the imposter made sure to be pressing his already blood-soaked hands to the man’s wounds as if attempting to save him. After a few minutes of emergency care, including the desperate use of a defibrillator, Schneep finally called time of death. 

Anti looked up to see Jackie hovering in the doorway, suddenly looking so, so lost. Alright, time to really sell the finale.

“I knew it! I knew something was off! Jackie, how could you do this!?”

“I… What?”

“Picking us off one by one, leading us on a wild goose chase…” Anti accused, “I trusted you!”

“But… I…” 

“How many lies did you tell? ‘Target practice’, the vent sensor- pointing fingers at JS300, then JJ,” he sobbed, “and then you killed him, too!”

“I… Don’t understand.” Jackie finally managed to say, stepping forward, and Anti flinched back.

“Captain?” the other whispered, and he took the chance, tackling the security officer to the ground and sitting on top of the man to restrain him. He screamed and struggled, but Anti was able to catch his flailing hands and still them.

“You’ve got it all wrong! There must have been some sort of mistake!”

“Do it, Henrik,” the imposter yelled, and when the doctor still hesitated, he went for logic, “this shuttle needs a minimum of two to pilot it! We have to stop him now, or we’ll never make it off the planet!”

Finally, Dr. Schneeplestein shakily drew his gun, muttered a prayer under his breath, and shot Security Officer Mann in the head.

There was a moment of silence.

“Now, Doctor,” Anti asked calmly, “can you tell me what’s wrong with this picture?”

The poor man looked so confused for a second, before horror dawned on his face.

“The blood,” he whispered.

The only blood on Jackie was what had been smeared onto him when Anti had restrained him, handprints a few shades darker than his uniform.

While Anti’s own lime suit was soaked with it.

“Very good,” the imposter purred, starting to stalk towards the man.

The doctor shot him in the chest, but he didn’t even break stride. The man fired a few more times, each less accurate than the last, backing up until he was cornered. Anti twisted the pistol out of his grip.

“How are you not dead?” Henrik whimpered, and Anti grinned wickedly back.

“Jack has been dead since yesterday.”

He lifted Schneep up off the ground by his neck and pressed him up against the wall, strangling him and laughing. Everytime the good doctor’s struggles would slow, Anti would allow him a little gasp of breath, and it would continue. Their gloves made it so his scratching didn’t do much if anything, but the man’s kicks hurt - it was hilarious.

Until one of Henrik’s hands came at his face, thumb jabbing into his eye.

Anti snarled and broke his wrist, then started throttling him with both hands. He could feel blood dripping down his face. He watched with his one remaining eye as the last bit of life drained out of the man. The rest of his anger evaporated.

The game was over. It was time to change shape and move on.

_Although, before that,_ he thought, looking at the Comms panel, _it has been a while since Captain Spedicey updated HQ._

  
He only sent two words before jumping ship; **IMPOSTER WINS**

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this became so much longer than I thought it would. I originally started writing this for Anti's birthday, thinking it would just be a little 1k fic of Anti killing some people, but I apparently underestimated his bloodlust, because this ended up being 13 pages long.
> 
> It's been a while since I posted last, I know, but I'm trying to get better about writing works with a complete planned storyline, instead of the series of connected oneshots I've been posting for years. I'll still write those, but probably not as often.


End file.
